There is a considerable amount of energy wasted in light fixture applications by keeping lights on when not needed. However, there are commercially available automated controls available for consumers to control lighting. For example, timers can turn on lights based on time of day, motion detecting sensors can be used to switch on power to light fixtures based on detected movement, and photocells or photo sensors can switch on power based on levels of ambient light. Consumers are faced with the economic decision of weighing the costs and benefits of incorporating such sensors and devices into their light fixtures. For consumers that choose to implement energy-saving lighting devices, or other devices, a need has developed for optionally integrating such sensors and devices into light fixture housings.
Drilling for and mounting sensors and devices on light fixtures is an expensive and time-consuming process. Such devices are available in different types and sizes and, as a result, require different opening sizes and/or opening types for installation. For each different device, a unique opening corresponding to the device must be drilled through the light fixture housing before the device can be installed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a light fixture that accommodates selective introduction of different types and/or sizes of devices or wiring into its interior while maintaining an environmental barrier and without adding the expense and inconvenience of drilling additional openings into the light fixture. The present disclosure is responsive to such an endeavor and is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.